the_seven_kingdomsfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Lord Jaime Lannister
"There are no men like me, only me." - Jaime to Lady Stark. Story At the conclusion of Robert's Rebellion, Jaime's father Tywin betrayed King Aerys by arriving at the gates of King's Landing with the main Lannister army and pleading his allegiance, then after his army was allowed inside the gates, turning them loose to attack the city. As Lannister soldiers raped and pillaged throughout the city during the Sack of King's Landing, King Aerys remained holed up inside the Red Keep, for hours maniacally repeating the order to "burn them all". Despite being sworn by the holiest oaths to protect the king as a member of the Kingsguard, Jaime ultimately turned his own sword on Aerys, slaying him at the foot of the Iron Throne itself. For this infamous act, he is known throughout the Seven Kingdoms as "the Kingslayer", to his irritation. Jaime always refused to discuss precisely what happened the day he slew the Mad King, and thus his true motivations– and what Aerys nearly did to King's Landing– were never revealed. On one occasion he confides the truth to Brienne of Tarth: Aerys' final orders were for Jaime to kill his father, and to burn the entire city and its inhabitants with wildfire. Unwilling to let that happen, Jaime killed him, and in doing so actually saved thousands of innocent lives. He adds that the "honorable" Ned Stark judged him guilty immediately, without hearing Jaime's reasons. He was forgiven his breaking of his vows by King Robert Baratheon and permitted to remain in the Kingsguard as part of Robert's alliance with House Lannister, along with the marriage of Jaime's twin sister Cersei to Robert. In addition to the slaying of the Mad King, Jaime is known for his handsome looks, arrogant demeanor, and superb martial skills. He is so skilled with a sword that he claims that there are only three men in the seven kingdoms who may have a chance at beating him in a fair duel. Jaime is the eldest son of Joanna Lannister and Lord Tywin Lannister. Tywin is the head of House Lannister, the richest man in the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. The Westerlands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Lannister is one of the Great Houses of the realm. Jaime had great difficulty learning to read as a child because he transposed letters in his mind. Tywin sat with him through four hours a day practicing until he learnt. Jaime resented being forced to spend so much time on reading. Jaime is the older brother of Tyrion and the twin brother of Cersei. Their mother died giving birth to Tyrion. Due to his place in the Kingsguard, Jaime cannot inherit his father's lands or titles, making Tyrion his father's heir; a fact which vexes Tywin. Unlike Cersei and Tywin, Jaime always treated Tyrion with a degree of kindness and respect. In a secret known to only a few, Jaime is Cersei's lover and the biological father of her children, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen, whom the world believes are Robert's kin. Relatives Son of Tywin Lannister. Twinbrother to Cersei Lannister. Brother to Tyrion Lannister. suspected father of Haytham Lannister.